Bedah Markas (Akatsuki)
by Cozy Canyz
Summary: Warga sekitar prihatin melihat kediaman (yang menurut penghuninya,sih markas) yang tidak layak huni. Dan warga pun berinisiatif mendaftarkan mereka ke acara bedah bangunan.Ya,kita lihat saja..
1. Nyamannya Markas ini

Halloa!! Cozy Here!! Hm,Fic cozy banyak banget yang terbelangkai,ya? eh,terbengkalai maksudnya :p ya,Cozy biarin aja,sampe..sampe kapan hayoo? kapan,ya? ya sampe ada yang minta lanjut :D kalo ga ada yang minta lanjut dalam waktu yang sudah Cozy tentukan,(Halah) akan Cozy delete :p

So,daripada banyak Chingshongshang,langsung aja!

Yaks!!

Pertama kali nih..Cozy bikin ginian :p mohon bantuannya senpai sekalian.. :)

Bedah Markas (Akatsuki)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Punya Cozy!

Gedebug! gaplok! meong! glinding glinding!! hachih..!

(paan seeh?)

Ma-maksudnya..Punya MK sensei..

(ngusap benjol)

Warning :

Apa,ya? ga tau.. gini aja,yang udah baca,kalo tau warning nya,kasih tau Cozy,Yaks?!

Genre :

Kalian sekalian,(what?!) dapat melihat dan mengetahui genre apa fanfic ini,di..atas sana!! **Atas mana?** atas sana! tuh! itu tuh! **Mana sih?!** (keringet dingin) Ya..pokonya atas sana! pasti ada! cari aja! (kabur).

Summary :

Warga sekitar prihatin melihat bangunan yang ditempati anak anak aneh,a.k.a akatsuki,yang menurut mereka tak pantas huni.Malah menurut akatsuki bangunan itu luar biasa,makanya dipake markas.

So,lihat err..baca maksudnya..kisah nya di..hidung anda! becanda..di bawah ini!

YAKS!!!

 **Chap 1 : NYAMANnya MARKAS ini**

Suatu pagi di hari yang cerah..(?)

"Tobi,un lo lagi apa bengong bengong disana?"

Si cantik Gaplok! err..Si Deidei datang dan duduk di samping si Tobi anak autis yang (ga biasanya) lagi enak duduk duduk di teras sambil ngerasain angin sepoi sepoi.Denger suara Senpai nya tercinta,Tobi anak baik pun kembali ke mode autisnya.

"Ha? eh,Dei senpai! ini nih..Tobi lagi bayangin kalo disini ada patung Dei senpai sama Tobi yang lagi rangkul rangkulan~" Tobi anak baik jawab dalam mode autis sambil lende lende sama Deidara.

"Paan sih,Un! yang lo bayangin engga banget!"

Seru Si Deidara berdiri sambil ngacir masuk.Tobi anak baik cengo dan kembali ke mode 'anak baik' nya.

 **Di ruang tengah**

"Leader-sama? lagi ngapain,un?"

Tanya Deidara yang baru masuk dan mulai berjalan normal,menghampiri orang paling aneh karena memimpin orang orang aneh,yaitu pain.

"Lo ga liat,Dei? gue lagi ngukur ngukur." Jawab Pain masih ngelakuin kegiatan yang menurut Deidara aneh.

"Ya,gue liat un! maksud gue,buat apa?"

"Tadinya kalo cukup,mau dibangun jadi ruang biliar~"

(Hoek! biliar,katanya? gahaha.. *bletak! maaf..)

"Huah!! tambah emejing aja nih markas! Leader! tambah betah gue,un!"

Teriak Deidara kegirangan pain cuma geleng geleng sambil lanjutin acara ukur ukurannya.

'udah tau lo ga lancar bahasa inggris Dei! masih aja maksain! untung dia kalo keluar bareng bareng kalo ga,bisa bisa dia nyoreng nama baik akatsuki.Kan engga banget,oh mai gat! hepl we good!'

Pain malah bersungut sungut dalam hati karena denger bahasa inggris Deidara berantakan,padahal dianya sendiri.. lebih parah! cara pelafalan nya juga! pfft..gahaha..

"Eh,btw leader kalo ngebangun butuh uang iya kan,un beli peralatannya juga,kan?"

"He'em" Pain jawab tanpa nengok ke Deidara.

"Lah,terus si Kakuzu gimana tuh?,un?" Deidara agaknya cemas dengan keadaan kawannya itu.

"Tau,liat aja ndiri." Jawab pain lagi,yang kali ini sudah selesai dan lagi nulis sesuatu di buku.

 **Kamar Kakuzu en Hidan**

"Oh dewa Jashin,tolonglah!!"

Terdengar suara yang didramatisir di kamar depan Deidara.Deidara masuk dan ngeliat Kakuzu kejang sambil meluk sempoa,ada Hidan di sampingnya lagi komat kamit.

"He,pada ngapain,un?"

"Ha? Dei! sini! sini!" Si Hidan berlebihan banget manggilnya.

"Apaan,un?"

Deidara berdiri di depan Hidan.

"Bantu doa,cepet! duduk sini! nih!"

Hidan antusias banget ngajakin Deidara doa,lah iya dia seneng,dapet temen pengikut jashin~ Hidan ngasih kayak tasbih gitu~ Deidara cuma nerima sambil Cengo mode on.

"He! tunggu dulu un! lo ga bisa jebak gue!" Teriak Deidara sambil balikin barang itu,Hidan cuma cemberut sambil nerima itu balik.

"Emang si Kakuzu kenapa,un?"

"Belum tau? atau pura pura ga tau sih lo?"

Jawab—tanya Hidan bukannya jawab,dengan nada ketus.Masih sebel si Dei tiba tiba tereak kayak ga terima mau dijadiin pengikut Jashin.

"Iya,tau.Tapi kan pasti ada jalannya,un.."

Deidara balik cemberut digituin sama si Hidan.Kayak remaja cewe aja lo! sensitif!

"Si Kakuzu mah kalo soal uang ga usah ada penyebabnya,kalo uangnya terancam,lagi sehat walfai'at (nah lo,mulai keliatan sesatnya.) juga bisa langsung jengker." Jawab Hidan masih sambil komat kamit.

"Oh,iya juga sih un,kalo gitu ya biarin aja,nanti juga kan sadar sendiri?"

"Emang gue biarin,kan?"

"Itu,lo doain."

"engga kok."

"Itu lo ngapain?"

Ucap Deidara malah makin bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Gue doa semoga biliarnya cepet jadi! kan makin nyaman nih markas,ya ga?"

Hidan senyum senyum sambil ngangkat ngangkat alisnya,Deidara manggut manggut setuju,saat itu tiba tiba..

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!! DASAR KALIAN MANUSIA TIDAK BERPERIKEUANGAN!!"

Teriak si Kakuzu loncat dari posisi berbaringnya.(lah,gimana tu?) Hidan en Deidara melotot kaget setengah mateng—eh,Metong—err..mati maksudnya.Hidan refleks berdiri,terus mereka ngacir ninggalin Kakuzu yang masih terengah engah.

"Gila bat mereka! dasar Leader! dari mereka semua,Leader nih yang paling nyiksa gue! tenang..tenang..gue bakal rubah cara pandang mereka~" Kakuzu merosot duduk sambil megang dada,satunya lagi megang tembok.

 **Taman belakang**

Disana berjejer makhluk makhluk cuma ada dua sih,yaksni ada Itachi paling kiri,Sasosi di samping Itachi,Ada kisame lagi berusaha renang di genangan air bekas hujan kemaren (kasian banget..ga punya kolam? maksain hi~) terus ga jauh dari kisame yang lagi bayangin renang di laut lepas,padahal badannya basah juga engga,ya cuma dada sampe perut,lah yang kena genangan air.Zetsu lagi fokus sama nyirem tanamannya.

"Pada kemana?" Tanya Itachi yang memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka hanya duduk selonjoran nikmatin pagi yang menyegarkan dengan diam.

"Leader di ruang tengah tadi.si Tobi di depan,Kakuzu paling lagi kejer.Ga tau deh dua makhluk lagi.(Hidan Deidara)"

Itachi manggut manggut.

"Eh,Konan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dapur." Jawab Sasori singkat.Terus dia merem,Itachi lirik sekilas terus liat ke depan lagi.

"Nyaman banget ya rasanya."

Ucap Sasori tiba tiba,Itachi meliriknya lagi,terus senyum tipis.

"He'em.Apalagi nanti ada Biliar."

Sasori masih nutup mata,dia senyum.

"Gue ngerasa nyaman banget deh disini.Kalo ada orang yang beli ini markas,gue pastiin jadi orang pertama en paling depan yang berdiri ngibarin bendera putih." Ungkap Sasori mengejutkan Itachi.

"Apaan sih lo? mana ada yang niat beli bangunan bobrok kayak gini? lagian nih ya,bendera putih tu buat nyerah,bukan ngajak perang,Saso!"

Teringin sekali rasanya Itachi mengatakan itu,tapi karena lagi males en ga penting juga,akhirnya dia cuma bilang,

"Oke,gue di belakang lo Saso."

Ucapnya datar,dengan senyum tipis,juga dibalas senyuman oleh Sasori yang masih merem.(Sasori ketiban apa? kok jadi belekok gini?)

Nah,semua anggota Akatsuki sangat mencintai markasnya ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Ini dia komentar mereka mengenai markasnya saat Cozy wawancara.

Kakuzu : "Suka banget deh markas ini! nyaman,lagian kalo ga nyaman juga,gue ga niat beli yang baru."

Hidan : "Sekitar markas banyak yang atheis,jadi gampang cari pengikut baru buat Jashin-sama"

Deidara : "Halamannya luas,un! bisa buat uji coba bom alami gue!"

Tobi : "Kalo Tobi anak baik sih,cinta sama markas ini karena ada Dei-senp— Aw! ittai! maksudnya,Tobi suka karena Tobi emang suka."

Konan : "Karena dapurnya gede,en deket ke toko kertas!"

Itachi : "Ga tau."

Sasori : "Alami banget,bisa ngasih inspirasi bikin karya."

Zetsu : "Disini banyak tanaman yang bisa tumbuh bahkan jika di tempat lain tidak tumbuh,disini pasti tumbuh!"

Kisame : "Entah kenapa gue suka banget genangan airnya! emang sih ada bangunan yang ada kolam renangnya~ tapi gue lebih suka air hujan—alami."

Dan dari semua jawaban itu,dari Tobi yang dijitak Deidara,dan akhirnya berkomentar bikin bingung tapi cukup masuk akal juga,Itachi yang ogah ogahan,konan yang buru buru karena sambil goreng ikan asin,mumpung kisame lagi ngizinin makan keluarga besarnya.Ada satu orang yang belum Cozy wawancarai,yaksitu sang Leader,PAIN!!

Pain dateng sambil dadah dadah gaje,yang lain cuma tepuk tangan kepaksa,Dia duduk di depan Cozy.Cozy nanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.En dia jawab,

"Gue ikutan aja.Leader yang baik adalah Leader yang mendengarkan suara anggotanya,apalagi suara terbanyak."

Dia kedip kedip,Hoek! dipikir imut~ imut sih..ehem!

Dan dengan begitu,selesailah dengan keputusan dan hasil mufakat (??) en kesimpulan bahwa AKATSUKI SANGAT MENYUKAI,DAN MENCINTAI MARKASNYA.

Tanpa mereka ketahui,ada yang sedang membicarakan mereka juga,lebih tepatnya,markasnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Setelah Wawancara dadakan.

"Hachiu! Duh,Tobi anak baik bersin,Pasti Dei-senpai lagi ngomongin Tobi!"

kegeeran banget,padahal dia bersin gara gara ada yang masuk ke idungnya.Alhasil,

 **Di kamar Deidara** "Hachiu!! duh,Pasti Sasori-Danna ngomongin gue,un!"

Ngaco! Tobi yang ngomongin lo!

 **Di taman belakang** "Hachiu! Duh,ap—hachiu!"

Sasori gosok gosok hidung.

"Sialan,Author! lo ngomongin gue?! cape nih bersin mulu!"

Hehehe..(grindevil) nah,tepat sasaran! akhirnya acara bersin pun berhenti sampai sana karena Sasori yang kejeniusannya sudah kembali, dengan sangat teramat (?) tepat menebak.Memang Authorlah yang sedang membicarakannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

( _Bersambung beneran ini mah :D)_

Itu yang di atas apaan,ya? hehehe..ga tau..cuma selingan aja~~

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya??

Nah,Gimana? Fic humor pertama Cozy :) garing? kriuk? kress? (elah,promosi)

Okeh,Cozy tunggu

-Saran

-Kritik

-Flame??

Boleh deh.

REVIEW,ya!!

Thanksih,

 **Cozy••**


	2. Berita tak terduga

Halloa! udah tahu lah, ya..ini Cozy! Apa kabar? semoga baik baik aja ya semua..

Terima kasih untuk yang Fav En Foll, yaks! -terharu- Dan pastinya don porget tu REVIEW,

YAKS!!

SO, SELAMAT MEMBACA..

Bedah Markas (Akatsuki)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Lihat di chap 1 aja, ya! masih sama kok! tapi harapannya sih berubah jadi milik Cozy! tapi..yaks! nasib..sayangnya udah paten Punya MK sensei.. -elah curcol- Yaks! lanjut!

Warning : Sama kayak chap 1, baca dulu chap 1 nya, kalo langsung baca yang ini, ga bakalan ngerti loh :D

Summary : Sama kayak chap 1 :D BLETAK!! -Ittai! apaan, sii—eh..hehe-

(apa apaan terus aja nyuruh reader baca chap satu, apa susahnya tulis lagi sih?)

-iyaa..nanti ga akan lagi kayak gitu deh..gomenn..-

Jangan hiraukan itu, yaks! kalau mau tahu en ngerti, baca chap 1 nya! :D :D

Oke, lah,

YAKS!!

•••••••••••••••

Cuplikan terakhir chapter 1

Tanpa mereka ketahui,ada yang sedang membicarakan mereka juga,lebih tepatnya,markasnya.

 **Chapter 2 : Berita tak terduga**

Setelah wawancara dadakan itu, anggota Akatsuki melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

"Huah..eh? eh?! kok pada sepi gini,un?! pada kemana nih?"

Si Deidara kelimpungan cari temen sekamarnya, Sasori.Harusnya sih dia ga kaget kaget amat, soalnya udah biasa Sasori kalo bangun langsung turun ke bawah (iyalah turun ke bawah masa ke atas :v) buat sarapan.Err..ga ke kamar mandi dulu, lo Saso? (Ga usah! gue tetep ganteng, kok!) ga nyambung! heuh..blekok lagi ni orang, okelah terserah lo aja, Saso -_-

Tapi kan Si Tobi anak autis itu selalu nunggu Deidara senpai nya tercinta (unch..) bangun, katanya biar bareng~ eh sekarang udah ga ada.

Deidara mutusin buat mandi aja dulu, baru nyari kawan kawannya.Udah selese mandi, sekarang malah kelimpungan cari kolor, elah Dei.. dei! -_-

"Halah, Kemana kolor gue?! kan baru beli kemaren tuh! di bazar.Masa iya harus minta lagi uang ke si Kakuzu? un? yang bener aja, minta uang 5 rebu, diceramahinnya 5 jam! tck! meskipun tu kolor kualitas ga usah ditanya, secara 5 rebu tiga gitu loh. Tapi kan lumayan, masa iya gue langsung pake baju tanpa kolor, un? enggaaa!! un!! ga mau bayanginnya juga!"

Nyerah nyari kolor yang ga ketemu ketemu, akhirnya Dei pinjem kolor si -piip- dan turun ke bawah.Ternyata udah rame aja tuh di ruang tengah.

"Eh, semuanya disini? ada Pa rt juga?"

Dei celingak celinguk liat banyak orang di ruang tengahnya.Si Tobi juga keliatan diem, ga biasanya tuh anak kalo liat Deidara biasanya langsung mode autis.

"Iya, Dei-san.Silakan duduk dulu, saya ceritakan dari awal."

Dei cengo mode on.

'elah, malah dia yang nyuruh gue duduk.Kan gue tuan rumahnya -_- '

"Kemarin..." Pa Rt memulai ceritanya, anggota Akatsuki yang lain pun ikut menyimak lagi.Padahal tadi udah, tapi denger pa rt cerita rasanya denger dongeng penghantar tidur.

"Saya,selaku ketua rt yang baik dan bijaksana, juga tidak pernah dzolim terhadap rakyat, apalagi melakukan tindakan korupsi, saya sangat ingin membantu kalian semua.."

Pak rt menarik napas melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sa—"

"Bantu apa,un?"

"Biar saya lanjutkan,"

Pa rt melotot, si Dei en Akatsuki cuma manggut manggut ngeri.

"Kami sengaja mengadakan rapat kemarin, dan kami putuskan, dengan hasil mufakat, dan mendapat kesimpulannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga kami, Kami sudah—"

"G—gini,un.Pa Rt bisa lanjutin ceritanya,ga? lama banget rasanya."

Deidara nanya takut takut, tapi pa rt mengerti dan melanjutkan cerita.

"KAMI memutuskan untuk MENDAFTARKAN KEDIAMAN KALIAN UNTUK DIBEDAH."

JDUAR!!

JDER!!

EONG!

Dei cengo.

"Terus Dei,"

Ujar pain sang leader.Dei en semua natap pain.

"Pa Rt semakin prihatin sama kita, pas tadi dia dateng.."

"Ha? emang kenapa,un?"

Muncul kayak awan di atas kepala pain,oh si pain lagi ilustrasi ternyata..dan isinya..!!

25 menit yang lalu...

"Silakan Pa Rt yang mengetuk."

Ucap seorang pria membawa map, ternyata asisten pa Rt.

"Baiklah," Jawab pa rt dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu masih setia tertutup, belum ada tanda tanda akan dibuka.

"Coba lebih keras, ya."

Pa Rt meminta persetujuan asistennya.Asistennya mengangguk.dan saat itulah..

Tok

Tok!

Tok!!

Gedubrak!

Gubrak!

Prang!!

Krieet..

Pintu markas Akatsuki copot, Pa Rt sama asistennya kaget bukan kepalang.

"Demi kerang ajaib!" Teriak Asistennya kaget.

"Eh! kolor kuning punya buta ijo!" Pa rt teriak latah denger asistennya teriak.

"Pa? bukannya kolornya buta ijo juga ijo, ya? kan ka enak banget dipandang kalo tubuhnya ijo kolornya kuning! ga serasi, pa."

Si asisten malah mengomentari latah pa rt.. tck tck tck..

"Masa bodoh pantat ayam!"

Jawab pa rt ga ambil pusing.

Terus mereka saling tatap, prihatin banget. Mereka lagi coba benerin pas si Pain dateng.

"Masuk,Eh? siapa?? pa Rt?? ha? kenapa itu? eh em..biarkan saja pa! memang sudah rusak.Sini biar saya pegang."

Ujar Pain dengan perasaan tak karuan.Pa Rt sama asistennya mulai nangis.Pain bingung.Konan datang.

"Eh, ada tamu? mari masuk."

Ucap konan, Pa Rt en Asistennya hapus air mata.Terus masuk ngikutin konan.Pa Rt diem dulu buat ngomong sama Pain.

"Maafkan saya, ya.Tadi saya mengetuknya terlalu keras."

Ucap Pa Rt penuh penyesalan.pain cuma senyum—ga tau harus gimana.

Gubrak!

Prang!

Pain mutusin buat masuk aja, nanti lah benerin pintu mah bisa nyusul.

saat udah di ruang tengah, pa Rt mengatakan tujuannya datang kesana.Semua Akatsuki cuma diem dengerin.Sebagaimana di chap 1 mereka sangat menyukai dan mencintai markasnya ini.

mereka sudah mengatakan kesan mereka tinggal disini, alasan mereka menyukai dan menganggap tempat ini nyaman.

Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi disini.Mereka tidak ingin itu semua hilang.

"Dan pas itu, lo datang dengan hebohnya."

Ucap Pain menyelesaikan ilustrasinya.Dei manggut manggut.

"Terus, gimana un?"

"Apanya?"

Pain masih aja lirik lirik pintu yang copot tadi.

'Kalo dibenerin juga ga akan bisa.Pasti harus beli baru, terus si Kakuzu gimana? ruang biliar aja belum dibangun.'

Pikiran sang Leader yang menanggung jawab semuanya berkelana entah kemana, memikirkan ini dan itu, memusingkan kemungkinan ini, dan itu.

Pain sudah mulai goyah dan sangat ingin menerima bantuan pa rt dan warga.

"Leader? leader??..."

Deidara menggoyang goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Pain, yang lain hanya menatapnya, mereka juga sibuk memikirkan hal tak penting, yang seharusnya tak perlu dipikirkan.

"Eh, em..gini aja deh pa rt, nanti kita rapatin dulu buat bahas soal ini."

Ucap pain akhirnya sudah sadar, tiba tiba

"Ga usah dirapatin! terima aja! kan lumayan~ gratis gitu loh~"

Yaks, pasti pada tau lah~ siapa ini. Dan dia sukses menerima Deathglare yang benar benar bisa membuatnya death.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, jam 8 malam nanti kami akan kembali untuk menerima jawabannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Pa rt beranjak dari duduknya dan menyalami pain, bukan cium tangan loh ya..

"Baik.Kami tunggu."

Pain mengangguk, yang lain ikut berdiri mengantar pa rt dan asistennya ke tempat peristirahatan nya yang terakhir— eh, maksudnya sampe pintu, elah..kemana aja ngomongnya~

Btw, ngomong pintu, pa rt inget lagi soal tadi. Dia berbalik lagi.

"Ah,ya..soal pintu itu—"

Pain ngerasa geli banget kalo inget pas datang tadi pa rt sama asistennya lagi mati matian benerin pintu yang copot. En, dia ga niat sedikitpun buat ngomongin itu lagi.

"Udah, pa itu kami yang urus..ga papa kok."

Pain mati matian nahan tawa apalagi pas inget ekspresi pa rt sedih banget liat pintunya copot gara gara dia. Padahal mah pintu itu emang udah reyot.

"I—iya.Baiklah.Sekali lagi maafkan kami, permisi."

Pa rt dan asistennya mulai meninggalkan 'markas' akatsuki.

Dan saat itulah rasa ingin tawa pain lenyap begitu saja. Digantikan dengan rasa mules luar biasa, gara gara tadi sarapan ikan sisa kemarin, Minumnya susu murni minggu lalu.

"Hei, kalian ke ruang tengah aja duluan."

Pain jaim di depan temen temennya, padahal di dalem ati udah jerit jerit pegang perut.

"Lo mau kemana dulu?"

Itachi yang paling deket sama pain lirik lirik pain yang udah keringet dingin.

'Sialan si Itachong! gue udah ga tahan..'

"Ma—mau ada perlu dulu lah..oke, lo semua tunggu bentar ya."

Pain mati matian jalan santai, masuk markas duluan. Padahal dia udah banjir keringet dingin. Temen temennya saling tatap, dan ngangkat bahu.

Setelah 17,5 menit.

"Oke, semua udah kumpul?"

Seperti biasa, bukannya pada nyaut, malah jangkrik sama gagak yang nyaut.

"Ya udah, gue absen dulu."

Pain ngambil kertas, kayaknya daftar nama, tapi itu tulisan nauzubilah—

maaf, ya jelek banget! udah kayak tulisan ayam—eh kan ayam ga bisa nulis, yaudah, itu tulisan kayak ceker ayam.

Eh—kok malah ngurusin itu tulisan, mau gimana gimana juga itu tulisan masa bodoh pantat ayam, toh bukan urusan.

Di lain tempat..

"Hachiu! petok petok petoook petook!!"

(Hachiu! aduh siapa yang ngomongin gue!! jadi bersin gini)

Bektode setori!

Pain mulai ngabsen.

"Ita—chong.." Pain lirik Itachi.

"Itachi, paint!" Ralat itachi yang malah rusak nama pain, tapi pain cukup tahu Itachi hadir, yang lain lainnya, dia ga peduli.

"Kusa—Kusi—duh, ini apa ya, Dei?"

Si Pain liatin kertas itu ke sebelah kanan nya, biar bisa dibaca si Dei.

"Lah, lo gimana sih, un? itu tulisan lo. Lo aja ga bisa baca, apalagi gue, un."

Si Dei lirik juga engga. Cuek bebek aja tuh dia. Katanya kalo liat tulisan pain rasanya terharu banget, sampe pengen nangis. Bukan saking indahnya, tapi saking ga ngerti nya maka si pembaca akan frustasi sendiri.

"Heleh, ngomong aja ga bisa baca lo!"

Dei masih cuek, pain lanjutin acara absen gaje nya.

"Kusam—e! iya, Kusam—e! ada ga?"

Yang ngerasa namanya rada mirip sama yang disebut pain, cuma ngacungin jempol, rasanya pengen banget ngacungin jari tengah, eh si kusam—e (hehe) inget posisi, jadi cuma berani ngacungin jempol, selebihnya, dia ga berani.

Pain muter muter itu kertas ampe rada lecek di beberapa bagian. Yang lain cuma nunggu aja, ga bisa apa apa. Gitu gitu juga si pain lumayan jurus nya.

"nidan, ada.Kakazu, ada.Zetsa, ada dua duanya."

Pain lancar bacain nama namanya yang nyatanya salah tingkat dewa. Yang punya nama cuma bisa remukin bata ditangannya. Yang ga tau dapet dari mana.

Hidan, jadi nidan karena ekor huruf 'h' nya kependekan, jadi kebaca nidan. Hidan langsung berdoa pada Dewa Jashin agar memaafkan si Pain.

Kakuzu, jadi Kakazu karena 'u' nya terlalu tertutup, jadi kebaca 'a' jadilah kakazu.. Si Kakuzu cuek jutek bebek ketek. Dia masih asik ngitungin duit.

Zetsa, kasusnya sama kayak Kakuzu. Tapi mereka malah girang.

"Tobi anak baik kapan senpai?"

Tobi yang daritadi diem, mulai ke mode autisnya.

"Oh, iya. Tobi ada!"

Pain bener nyebutnya karena si Tobi yang ngingetin, jadi dia ga perlu baca tulisannya yang sebenarnya sangat menyiksa hati jiwa raga dan pikirannya.

"Terus, Deirada.."

Deidara yang duduk di sebelah pain cuma senyum manis. senyuman Paling manis yang dia punya. Semua pengen muntah kecuali si Tobi tereak tereak gaje.

Padahal Inner nya Si Dei tereak tereak.

'Gue pengeeen banget ledakin tu orang, un!'

"Nah, sekarang siapa lagi, nih..Sa—Saori! ada?"

Sasori ngacungin tangan kugutsu nya. Padahal dibayangan sasori dia ngacungin jari tengah Kugutsunya.

"Sasori, Pain! Saori mah saos tiram!" Ralat Sasori bener, ga kayak Itachi. Benerin namanya, eh ngerusak nama orang lain.

"Iya un! Saori kan ga boleh disebut! itu merek, kalo anggota akatsuki itu..namanya Sa-So-Ri!! ——Danna!"

Si Dei ikut ikutan sewot, sambil lirik lirik Sasori. Iuw..

"Serah lo dah, emang ditulisannya kayak gini kok."

Dei nyerah, dia penasaran sebenarnya se sesat gimana tulisan itu sampai—

"Un!!"

Si Dei tereak.

"Pantes aja jadi Saori, ini nih! 'S' nya ketutup noda, Pain! nodanya..kuning! jorok ih lo, un!"

Pain datar datar aja.

"Tuh kan salah noda, bukan salah gue~"

"Serah lo dah serah lo.."

Dei geleng geleng malah bingung sendiri sebenarnya mereka ngomongin apa.

"Lanjut, Sekarang..Ah~ K—Konan-chan! yap! ada!"

Denger Pain manggil konan dengan tepat, semua akatsuki langsung kaget.

"Lah, Pain?"

Si Dei Mode jerapah, lehernya dipanjang panjangin.

"Un?!! pantesan!!"

Si Dei yang udah tau penyebabnya, tereak sambil nutup mulut, kalo cewe sih imut~ lah ini~~

P—permisi! Cozy mau ke belakang dulu.. Ga kuat, Gusti!! Hoek!

"Apa sih?!"

Pain nyadar Deidara ngintip tulisannya, akatsukiters yang lain cengo liat Deidara.

"Napa, Dei?" Tanya Saori err.. Sasori maksudnya~ Cozy lupa 'S' nya kehapus, jadi Saori deh ~ heleh, ngeles.. -_- :p

Dei masih senyam senyum ga jelas.

"Waduh gawat, Deidara-san kalo lagi gitu keliatan enak, ya, tem?"

Kata si Zetsu putih hasut si Zetsu item, yang ditanya manggut manggut aja mulai ileran.

Eits! bukan enak apa apa ya~~ kan si zetsu segala dimakan~ jadi bilang enak itu, ya kayak liat makanan. Bukan apa apa loh ya..

"Pantes aja lancar banget waktu nyebutin Konan-chan! lowong nama Konan dibikin kayak kartu ucapan begitu~ tapi tetep aja keliatan maksain, sih~"

Ucap Deidara geli, Konan memerah, Pain cuma nahan biar engga bikin Deidara jadi makanan Zetsu yang udah ileran begitu.

"Ha?"

Itachong cengo

"Masa?"

Saori ga percaya

"Terserah."

Tanggap Kisame

"Tobi anak baik!"

Teriak Tobi dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Serah lo, dah"

Kakuzu mulai ngitung duit lagi

"Enak."

Zetsu makin ileran aja.

"Kya!! gahahahaha!!"

Hidan tertawa terpingkal pingkal, membuat pain naik pitam (untung ga naik pohon..apa sih?!).

empat siku siku berdenyut di kening Pain, ditambah Deidara menjawab semua itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Iya! suwer deh!" Ucapnya menyilangkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

Dan saat itu Pain bertambah Siku sikunya, Dia siap meledak, dan..

"Sia—"

"So sweet~" Konan memotong perkataan Pain, pain akhirnya redam amarahnya, dan tersenyum ke arah konan.

"Iya? hehe.. apapun untukmu..Konan-chan!!"

Pain ga jadi marah, Akatsukiters mendesah kecewa.. (Lah? kok?)

"Arigatou, Pain-kun.."

Konan memerah melihat barang yang dimaksud Deidara.

"E—eh, konan-chan, ini maksudntya bukan kartu ucapan lho,ya.."

Pain menekan kata 'bukan kartu ucapan' Sambil tatap tajam Si Deidara. Yang ditatap watados aja..

"Ahaha, Pain-kun, aku tahu kok! ini bagus banget~"

Konan ngambil kertas yang dimaksud, kertas itu warna pink, dihias jadi bingkai, terus di tengahnya ada nama konan. Ya, of course tulisannya maksain. Tapi, 3,5 jempol buat usaha Pain!

Pain senyum bahagia, terus lanjutin ngabsennya.

"Oke, Itachong cek! Kusam-e cek! nidan cek! kakazu cek! zetsa cek! Tobi cek..! Deirada.. cek! Saori.. cek! Dan..konan-chan.. cek! selesai.. eh?!"

Pain melotot dengan tidak elitnya, dan mulai berhitung. Akatsukiters yang penasaran langsung nyimak sebenarnya kenapa si pain.

"Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Rokuu, Nana, Hachi, Kyuu—eh?! siapa satu lagi?! siapa yang ga ada?!!"

Pain bingung rasanya udah semua dia absen deh.. tapi kok! ada yang ga keitung.. Itachi nyamperin pain, semua natap dia dan berbisik bisik.

"Gue itung, ya.. Leader-sama.." Itachi kayaknya punya niat busuk buat jatohin imej pain di depan konan.

'Itachong!! awas aja lo kalo bikin gue gendok!!'

Pain harap harap cemas. Itachi menyeringai (halah).

"Gue, Satu! L—loh? ini apaan?"

Itachi bingung dia ga bisa baca tulisan apa ini. Pain senyum merasa senang! Yosh!!

"Nah, udah? sini! " Pain mau ngambil lagi kertas nya, Itachi halangin, Dia punya ide.

"Oke, gue absen! Itachi, satu! kisame dua! hidan tiga! kakuzu empat! zetsu keitung satu, jadi lima! tobi enam! deidara tujuh! sasori delapan! konan-chan sembilan!—"

"Nah kan, apa gue bilang? cuma sembilan.."

Pain motong kata kata Itachi, Itachi senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepuluh.."

Itachi senyum sambil nunjuk pain.

Yang lain terkagum kagum pada Itachi. (Halah, pake kagum segala, kan cuma ngitung doang!! lebay amat! lebay tingkat dewa!! :p *Kabuur!!)

 **DOENGG!!** Pain gendok en malu tingkat dewa, pundung di pojokan. Itachi senyum senyum berhasil bikin imej pain sebagai leader lari entah kemana. Pain mengakhiri sesi absen ini dengan mengganti topik.

"Oke lah, terserah.. iya.. gue lupa ngitung gue sendiri.."

Ucap pain sambil ngasih kode buat ngumpul, Itachi yang masih berbangga diri ditinggalin gitu aja. Akatsukiters masih kagum pada Itachi (masih aja ya.. kalian tck tck tck!!).

'Tuh kan bener!! dia bikin imej gue ancur lagi!!'

Pain masih natap dengan pandangan kosong. (Lebay amat)

"Anjir dikacangin." Itachi menggerutu sambil

ikutan kumpul.

"Oke, karena semua nya udah kumpul, kita mulai aja ya!!"

Pain membuka rapat, lalu pembicaraan ngaler ngidul, banyak penolakan, pembantahan, tapi pain menolak itu semua. Dan hasil mufakat juga keputusan Pain sendiri, (loh? mufakat kan keputusan bersama.. dasar pain!! XD).

Pain memutuskan menerima bantuan bedah rumah itu, tapi karena ini markas dan bukan rumah, maka mereka menyebutnya bedah markas.

"Oke, kalo gitu kita terima bantuan bedah markas ini!! nanti jam delapan kita siap siap! pa rt dateng lagi buat tanya keputusannya."

Pain sudah mengeluarkan keputusan, dan sudah bersifat mutlak.

Yang lain ada yang seneng, datar datar aja. Cuma Kakuzu yang girangnya minta ampun.

Akhirnya jam delapan malam pun tiba..

Karena pintunya yang copot gara gara pa rt, jadi akatsuki pinjem terpal buat nutupnya. Soalnya kalo ga ditutup dinginnya minta ampun. Itu juga pas minjem si Sasori sama Itachi diceramahin abis abisan. Soalnya si bapak yang minjemin takut terpalnya rusak. Soalnya kalo rusak pasti digantinya lama banget. Lah iya, kan akatsuki ngumpulin uang dulu..

Akatsuki udah siap di ruang tengah, Kisame jaga di pintu buat nyambut pa rt maksudnya..

Akhirnya pa rt datang sama asistennya lagi. Dan betapa sedih dan merasa bersalahnya pa rt pas nyadar pintu nya diganti sama terpal.

"Silakan, semuanya sudah ada di ruang tengah."

Ucap kisame sambil membimbing tamunya masuk ke ruang tengah bersamanya.

Pain dan yang lainnya berdiri, lalu bersama sama mereka duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Tanya pa rt to the point. Dan ga niat bahas masalah pintu lagi, disamping udah terlanjur, dia juga malu sih..

"Iya. Kami terima."

Ucap Pain to the point juga. Pa rt dan asistennya menghela napas lega. Lalu mereka pun mengobrol kesana kesini ngaler ngidul menurun menanjak, kadang seru kadang menjurus ke obrolan alot. Dan akhirnya.

"Kalo begitu, kalian harus mulai bersiap siap berkemas,ya! mereka memberi waktu sampai besok sore. Dan besok sore kalian mulai syuting dan kalian akan dibawa keluar dulu dari sini. Dan saat kembali, rumah kalian ini sudah berubah, dan layak huni."

Pa rt menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan persaan terharu dan bangga bisa membantu anak anak ini.

Akatsukiters tersenyum dan mengangguk angguk mengerti, lalu mengantar pa rt ke pint—err.. ya.. pintu terpal..

Lalu mereka mulai mengemas barang barang mereka di kamar masing masing sambil berlama lama karena ini malam terakhir markas mereka berpenampilan seperti ini.

Setelah berkemas, barulah mereka menyempatkan makan malam terakhir mereka disini. Lalu tidur ke kamar masing masing.

Membayangkan bagaimana esok hari.. bagaimana markas mereka nanti.. bagaimana kehidupan mereka nanti setelah markasnya berubah.. setelah lelah memikirkan itu semua, mereka pun terbuai rasa kantuk dan mulailah masuk ke alam mimpi.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Cuplikan chapter 3

"Dei-senpai!!!" Tobi tereak tereak diikuti Kisame sambil gedor gedor. entah apa itu.

"Kita harus menolong mereka!" Ucap Kisame mantap.

\--

Tapi kenapa itachi malah mojok dan pura pura ga kenal sama mereka, ya??

Chap depan udah mulai dibedah markas nya.. :D

Nah, gomenasai kalo jelek.. Mohon REVIEW nya minna-saaan!!! Ditunggu ya dan jangan bosen sama Cozy :D

Sekarang, sampai sini dulu,ya.. Bye!!

Thanksih,

Cozy••

Plup!

-ngilang-

 **13 Desember 2017**

 **Rabu.**


End file.
